The price
by DeepSeaDiver
Summary: He was a master of disguise and bribery, a tricky wizard, the ruler of the labyrinth, a maze full of treacherous traps and dead ends. She knew better than to trust him. And still, she fell for him.


**The price**

_When you are ready I will surrender_  
_Take me and do as you will_  
_Have what you want to_  
_Your way is always the best way_

_I have succumbed to this passive sensation_  
_Peacefully falling away_  
_I am the zombie your wish will command me_  
_Laugh as I fall to my knees_

Sarah looked up at him, a strange feeling rising in her heart. She should have known it from the start, yet, she had decided to neglect the feeling of dread that had overcome her right from the very beginning. Despite better knowledge she had chosen to surrender to his power. Now she was at his mercy and as she reminisced just too well this was all but wise.  
_I´m sorry_, she mumbled, _I´m very sorry.  
_His eyes never left hers, he kept looking at her with this piercing gaze of his, sensing her discomfort, her fear and ravishing it. A blue and a brown diamond shining brightly in the dark, gleaming with mischief, a hint of menace ever present in them. She could not help feeling mesmerized.  
_So, this is all you have to tell me? Did you really anticipate me to be satisfied that easily? If so, you are very sadly mistaken my dearest Sarah._

Her foolish wish had once initiated a journey that was both horrifying and magnificent, thrilling and threatening, a reckless adventure that came to a good end against all odds. She had run the labyrinth on Toby´s behalf, challenged by a man she had learned to fear and admire at the same time. She had experienced friendship and betrayal, cowardice and bravery, truth and lies, menace and magic. And she had encountered unrequited love and a sadness that spoke of years of untamed loneliness and pain. Regardless of his offers she had turned him down, without mercy and without regret. He was a master of disguise and bribery, a tricky wizard, the ruler of the labyrinth, a maze full of treacherous traps and dead ends. She knew better than to trust him. And still, she fell for him.

_Can I control this empty delusion?_  
_Lost in the fire below_  
_And you come running your eyes will be open_

_And when you come back_  
_I'll be as you want me_  
_Only so eager to please_  
_My little song will keep you beside me_  
_Thinking your name as I sing_

_Please_, she whispered, her voice almost lost in the darkness that surrounded them, suffocating them. His laughter was cold, making her shudder, running down her spine and filling her with terror. She had underestimated him. She had forgotten what he was capable of. And he made sure that her ignorance was a dearly bought one. Wishes always had a price and this one in particular - still, she had refused to pay attention to the warning voices within. Instead she had called upon him again. Many years had passed since their first encounter, years of wondering, years of longing, years of remorse and bitterness. She had tried to convince herself that it was for the better. Now he stood right in front of her, clad in a black leather armour bearing his regalia, wearing black boots and gloves. He was out-and-out the one Goblin king with his aristocratic face being framed by thick wisps of wild blonde hair and his mismatched eyes glinting with ferocity and unsated hunger. While she was a grown woman now he had not changed a bit - as if not a single day had passed since that fateful night.

_You called, I obeyed. You wished, I granted. Do I have to remind you of the fact that one should watch his words carefully?  
No.  
Then tell me, my most precious thing, how do you plan to appease me?  
_Sarah looked up at him to meet his cruel eyes with all the strength she could summon.  
_Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.  
_His smile was evil nonetheless, bearing those sharp teeth which gave him the looks of a malicious beast preparing to tear apart its prey.  
_I understand you are willing to consider my bidding? And I will gladly rule you, precious thing, I promise to that._ He smirked, this time less vicious but still intimidating enough to make her avert her gaze in shame. Or at least she attempted to do so, but his leather-gloved hand lifted her chin so that she was forced to face him again. This time the cruelty had left his eyes. Instead they seemed to darken, the fierceness replaced by a rather tranquil look.  
_There is nothing you have to be afraid of, precious thing.  
_She could feel the tears burning in her eyes, her heart suddenly beating slower, a lump building in her throat.  
_Please, Jareth._ Her voice was barely audible. He nodded curtly and turned towards the bed, conjuring a crystal ball in his right hand and leaving it floating above the sleeping figure. Suddenly the crystal dropped down, collapsing into thousands ofglittery pieces before touching the person. The room was bathed in light, then went dark again as the magic expired. The Goblin king extended his hand towards her, beckoning her to come closer.  
Sarah looked down at the peaceful face of her little brother. It looked like he was having a good dream. His face was not as pale as it had been throughout the last months. Even without any medical knowledge she was able to tell that the sickness had vanished. Miraculously. It was worth the price, wasn´t it? Silently she bent down to kiss Toby´s forehead, to stroke his soft brown hair for the last time.  
_I´m ready_, she murmured taking a step towards the Goblin king. His mouth spread into a toothy grin. This time she was unable to fight her tears, the warm wetness running down her cheeks, big drops falling soundlessly to the floor. His sudden movements caught her by surprise and she found herself embraced in his arms. He kissed her hair, her cheeks, her lips, tender and gentle, the raw power of the Goblin king concealed - at least for once. His cape clasped around them, making the two of them disappear, leaving nothing behind except for a soft gust of wind and a tiny crystal ball lying forlornly on the floor.  
_Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._ It was a promise. A pledge meant to last only forever, not long at all.

_No you can't help it if you have been tempted_  
_By fruit hanging ripe from the tree_  
_And I feel useless_  
_Don't care what the truth is_  
_You will be here come the day_  
_Truth do you hear me?_  
_Don't try to come near me_  
_So tired I sleep through the lie_  
_If you desire to lay here beside me_  
_Come to my sweet melody._

* * *

Song: Moloko, "Sing it back"  
Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction - I hope you enjoyed it! And please, please, leave a review for me and tell me what you think! =)


End file.
